1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection sleeve for a hose furnished with a protective covering for strain-relieved electrical conductors.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A connection sleeve made of a cross-sectionally round rubber hose or tube is known in the art. A relatively short groove, running crosswise to the axis of the first sleeve part, also made of plastic material, is furnished as a recess. The ends of two band-like strain-relieving elements, passing through the wall of the first sleeve part, are inserted into said grooves. These strain-relieving elements are fixedly disposed by material injected into the groove, wherein the injected material easily bonds with the material of the first sleeve part. The second sleeve part is made of the same plastic material as the first sleeve part and is connected to the first sleeve part in its destination position based on the plastic material injected into the groove. The protective covering is closed by a plug at the end disposed near the groove, wherein the plug is formed at the inner side of the first sleeve part. The injecting of the material fastening the ends of the strain-relieving elements and connecting the two sleeve parts to each other is a cost-intensive production process. In addition, it can be seen in the finished products that material was injected into the sleeve parts based on residues.